Sorry never always works
by JoneyHaleMalfoy
Summary: Find out why sorry never works...Lily/James FanFic More chapters coming...the title will make more sense then...enjoy and review please!
1. The Usual Mess

**Finally I have managed to write a Lily and James Fanfic….please, please, please review! THANKS!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"**Lily! Liiiiily! LILY!" yelled Sirius. "Oh come on! Wait!"**

"**What do you want Black?"yelled Lily who was walking as fast as she could away from the infuriating boy. 'What does he want this time?' She wondered. Two weeks ago it was to see if one of her friends, particularly Marlene, had a crush on him, last week it was to "borrow" her Divination homework (which she never got back might she add)..**

"**I need to ask you something! And I will yell it out across the staircase for everyone to hear if you don't slow down!" he said pointedly.**

**Rolling her eyes Lily slowed down. Tucking her fiery red hair behind her ear, she turned around to see Sirius staggering up the last couple of stairs.**

"**God…Lily…you…could…have…stopped...you…know…"said Sirius between each dramatic gasp of air.**

"**You're dying? How nice." said Lily sarcastically. You should really get fit you know Black. Going up those stairs shouldn't tire you out."**

"**Try running after a girl who walks a bloody fifty miles per hour Evans!" he whimpered, clutching his side.**

"**What do you want Black? I'm in a hurry."Lily said starting to walk again.**

**Sirius ran to catch up. Again.**

"**WillyougooutwithJames?" he said jumbling his words.**

"**Sorry. But I don't speak serious Sirius." She said smirking.**

**Sirius rolled his eyes.**

"**What a lame attempt at a joke. And I asked: Will you go out with …?" he started deliberately pronouncing each word before being cut off by a classic Lily glare.**

"**N-O spells no! How many times will it take that Potter git to figure out that I don't like him! I hate his guts and I will NEVER go out with him. I thought he would have got that into his small brain already!"**

"**OKAY. Um…you will tell me if one of your friends like me wouldn't … OW!" Sirius shouted as lily punched him on the shoulder.**

"**You prat! Go tell Potter now and tell him never ask me again or else I will take it out on you!" she threatened Sirius.**

**She turned on her heel and stalked down the corridor and around the corner.**

"**Mate you can come out now! James! Potter! Jaaaaaaames Pooooootter! JAMIE!"shouted Sirius. This got many sniggers from some Slytherin sixth years and weird looks from a few Ravenclaw fourth years. Suddenly, a blow was struck on Sirius' head by an all-too-familiar invisible arm. **

"**Ouch! What in the name of Merlin is it with people hurting me?"exclaimed Sirius holding his head.**

"**I told you never call me Jamie! EVER! Start walking to the common room." Said James, whispering loudly as he emerged from his invisibility cloak after every other student in the hallway had cleared off. **

"**Can I see the map mate? I want to see where Marlene is." Said Sirius, holding his hand out.**

**James growled.**

"**Well fine, we can see where Lily is too I suppose." sighed Sirius, dramatically.**

"**Lily is getting a little too close for my liking to a Raven Claw… Derrick to be specific!"**

"**No wonder you won't give me the map…your to busy stalking Lily. Now I wonder what she would say to that?"**

"**They are just down at the end of the corridor. Come on lets GO!" said James, pulling Sirius along with him.**

"**Jaaaames! Let's go of my arm…your cutting off the blood circulation!"whined Sirius.**

**James muttered some **_**very **_**nice words to which Sirius turned red at. **

" **James Potter! What would your **_**mother**_** say if she heard such language from her perfect little boy?"said Sirius smirking.**

"**Next time I will be much ruder. Now shut up before I make you shut up!" threatened James.**

**Taking the cloak he covered himself and Sirius and they headed down the corridor.**

"**Oh look! Lily's heading back this way!" said Sirius excitedly.**

**Indeed she was. James looked up and saw Lily walking down hall straight towards them.**

"**Doesn't she look like an angel?"asked James dreamily.**

"**I guess, but I'm not going to answer that because you would probably try to kill me for saying-"Sirius got cut off.**

"**SHUT UP!"**

"**Come on mate! Just ask her!" said Sirius pushing James.**

**But James wouldn't budge. He sighed.**

"**It's no use. It's sixth year. If she hasn't said yes by now she never will."**

**Sirius's eyes widened.**

"**Oh nonononono!" cried Sirius taking of the cloak and running at Lily.**


	2. What happens next?

When Sirius arrived in the Common room few seconds after Lily had entered he found it quite full. He quickly spotted Lupin and Peter beside the fire place.

Lupin with his nose still in a book asked, "What happened between Lily and James this time?"

"How did you know something happened?" asked Sirius.

Peter looked expectantly at Lupin.

"It's obvious. Lily came in just about fuming and headed straight to the dorms. Girls always go for privacy."

"But she's right there." said Peter, pointing to the other side of the room where Lily sat with Isabel and Marlene.

"Well, smart one, she obviously came back down." said Sirius.

"What happened?" asked Lupin, again looking up from his book.

As Sirius went into a long complicated and dramatic version of what happened he didn't realize that James came and sat down half way through or that Lily was standing over him, glaring.

"My eyes did not start to water with emotion Black." spat Lily.

"Oh…er…hi."

"Next time if you want to be kicked in the crotch so hard that you'll never have babies, be my guest, shout out what you're saying about me. But that's just my warning." With that she slapped his head hard and walked away. Then she turned around and came back.

"Oh yeah, Potter." James looked up. "Even if I did want to go out with you I wouldn't nor could I, seeing as I am currently dating Derrick, who isn't a prick like you are."With that she stalked off.

Sirius looked at Lupin for his say in this turn of events. To find out he was sleeping.

"Moony! Did you hear what I said? Or what just happened?" whined Sirius.

"Huh…waaa….going…"

"Muh-ooony! I was trying to tell you what happened and you fell asleep and you didn't see Lily diss James and slap me on the head."

"You look awful mate. It isn't, you know, your time of month, is it? asked James, looking worried.

"Jaaaames! That's so perverted! He's not a girl!" said Sirius, looking disgusted while Peter laughed.

Remus slapped his head.

"And you stop thinking perverted thoughts!"snapped James. "You know what I meant!"

"Well somebody is Mr. Grouchy pants tonight. And-"

"SHUT UP!" roared James, standing up. "You know very well WHY I'm so called 'grouchy'! And if you have a problem with that go stick your head down a bloody toilet!"

By now the common room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Sirius grinned at everybody and winked at Marlene. Lupin rolled his eyes and peter being Peter squealed and hid behind Lupin.

"What? Mind your own business people!"shouted James.

With that he stormed right past Lily without even a second glance at her.

"James…I'm sorry…"whispered Lily as he rushed by. _Wait why am I saying sorry to Potter? Don't I hat e him? Or is this just pity I feel…oh no! I should not feel pity towards James Potter the arrogant git…wait do I really think he's a git? Argh! I'm so confused!_

Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Lily was shocked. Never, not once since first year had James ever ignored her or not looked at her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day horrible for both James and Lily.

In the morning for breakfast he sat with the other Marauders but sat quiet. He didn't even look up when Lily accidentally skimmed him and sat just two seats away from him. No teasing about how she totally skimmed him on purpose and how she did like him. Nothing.

They're first class was Charms which was one of James' best subjects. But today he didn't fool around making things hit people and fly around. He just sat there like a good boy. The class was depressed because their was no one who would fool around to cause commotion and have fun.

Lily was getting upset. Was he acting like this on purpose? Or was he just putting it on for her to feel sorry.

Lily saw him at it the entire day. They were in Transfiguration and Lily was now staring out the window thinking to herself. She caught herself wondering about James and his pranks on her and how his eyes used to be so full of life-is it possible, no, no she wasn't feeling sorry for Potter.

_Why do I feel sorry? This is what I always wanted to happen to him. _She thought to herself._ He I such a brainless git. _**No he isn't **argued her other self._He's even starting to become less annoying._

"Miss. Evans! Excuse me, Miss. Evans!" snapped Professor McGonagall. "Miss. Lily Evans. Stop daydreaming this instant!"

"Sorry. What?" asked Lily, shaking her head.

"I don't believe this! Even Mr., Black answered quicker then you! I asked you fifteen times a simple review question. Really!" said McGonagall shaking her head.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again." Lily said hanging her head embarrassed.

Twenty minutes later, when class ended. Lily saw James leaving the classroom and swiftly followed him.

"James! James!"yelled Lily, running to catch up.

James stopped but did not turn around or look at her. Instead he looked at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the wizarding world.

"Thank you-_ieeeee_!"she yelped as her feet slipped out under her. Quickly grabbing the closest thing to her, James' hand, to haul herself up.

"Sorry. OK. Um, how do I put this…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"she shrieked.

James looked at her and her hand which was in his and back to her.

"Oh sorry!" said Lily, flushing crimson, quickly taking her hand out of his.

"And nothing is wrong with me." said James, meeting Lily in the eyes.

_Oh damn this! He's lost the sparkle in his eyes. _How would you know? Do you spend hours string into them and thinking about them? 'Course I don't. _Yes you do._

No I don't.

_You like him._

No don't.

Yes.

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_No._

Yes. I mean NO! cried Lily battling with her other self.

'OK. Nothing is wrong with you. Come. Follow me." said Lily, beckoning for him to follow."Oh come on already!" Grabbing his hand she pulled him into a an empty classroom.

If James was shocked at Lily grabbing his hand twice in a row already, he didn't show it on his face.

"You have to get over me." She said pointing at herself.

"I have."

"Then by now you would have said yes to a date with another girl by now."

"No one's asked me."

"James I'm not stupid."

"Your right about that."

Lily glared at him. "Isabel has told me two girls have asked you already."

James smirked."Are you going to believe everything they tell you?"

"Course I am."

"Then has Marlene told you guys that she said yes to a date with Sirius last night?"

"WHAT?"

James smirked.

"Fine then, live your life in the dark. There are other girls out there."She started poking him. You-will-date-another-girl-understood?

James was now standing with his back to the wall because of Lily poking him.

She kept poking him.

James grabbed her wrists.

"One date Lily Evans?" he asked hopefully.

Lily snorted.

"You bounce back quickly. The answer is still no."

James sighed. "Fine."

As she turned to leave, James grabbed her wrist back again to stop her and kissed her cheek. The he ran towards the door grabbing his bag. (Smart move by the way, running)

"JAMES POTTER YOU BRAINLESS GIT!" yelled Lily grabbing her bag and running after him.


	3. TypicalStupid maybe?

May I just say…some of the so called "brainwaves" I had for idea's are not mine…all credit goes to J.K Rowling who thought of it…I am merely borrowing the idea. Slightly different reasons too. If you read on you will find out what im talking about! Please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

James ran. He didn't slow down nor try and disappear because he heard Lily running after him and, well let's just say, Lily would hunt him down to kill him.

"Damn bloody Merlin. She's fast even for me." muttered James; running threw a group of seventh years.

"Oi! Watch were your going-"started one of them before being cut of by Lily running into him.

"Potter. I assume you know the rules that alongside no magic in the corridors, there is no running aloud?"asked McGonagall, sternly.

"Oh..er..I forgot…"stammered James.

"I'm afraid five points will be taken from Gryffindor. Don't let me catch you running again."

"Ah HA!"cried Lily, grabbing James' wrist and pulling him after her whilst running.

"Another five points from Gryffindor! Miss. Evans I trust you to know and follow the rules better than that!" said McGonagall.

Lily flushed pink. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

As McGonagall turned and walked away Lily burst.

"You will pay, James Potter! You will PAY!"

"And who's gonna make me pay Evans? Because if I don't pay you will be angry and I will enjoy the sight of you being mad. It's quite amusing." said James smirking." One date is all I'm asking for."

Lily growled and walked away, heading to the common room. Still dragging James by the wrist.

"Come on Lils…one date and I won't ask you again for another…unless of course you change your mind…and come to me." said James, slyly.

"First of all, DON"T CALL ME LILS! Second, I will never go on a date with you or ask you on a date. _Can we get that straight?"_

As they reached the common room, Remus came out.

""Um…err…ah…what's going on?" he asked, shocked that Lily was actually _touching_ James.

"This…this…this …IDIOT kissed me!"

"Really?" said Remus, eyeing James shocked.

"Excuse us." said James, fully enjoying himself, smiling.

"Lily dragged him to the fire and pushed him into the chair.

"You don't get it do you?"asked Lily.

"Get what?"

"That I'm not into you! That's what!"

"One date Lily? Let me prove that I'm no the 'arrogant git, prick or idiot.'

"What's that going to do? Even if you don't act like one doesn't mean I still won't be into you!"

"I honestly don't care or know. I just want _one date_ with the prettiest girl in our year.

_GRRRRR. He knows how to win a girls heart. Shit ._Thought Lily.

"One date and I will leave you alone for the rest of our time here at Hogwarts." said James, smirking.

"No date."Lily said walking away to the table to study.

"Your cho-oice!" said James in a sing-song voice.

Lily glared at him."Shut up!"

"Make me"

"NO!"

"Your choice!"

Lily got up and grabbed the cello tape from another table. She kissed the sticky side and stuck It on James' mouth.

"Now, listen here." Said Lily, taking James' wrists, which were slowly creeping up to his mouth."If you take off that tape I will do a Full Body Bind hex on you. Understood?"

James snorted but nodded anyways.

Lily rubbed her hands together thinking.

"I will take off that tape after I'm finished talking." She cleared her throat. "I don't like you. I will not go on a date with you. You will stop bugging me. Stop trying to get me to go on a date with you. YOU WILL LEAVE ME ALONE! And most importantly you will not go all glum like you did last time a.k.a this morning! Have I made myself clear?"

James' eyes widened. Then he shrugged.

Lily slapped his hands which were once again creeping up to his mouth.

"Nod yes or no!"

James shook his head.

Lily gaped at him. She sniffed. Then she ripped the cello tape off his mouth.

"OOOOOWWWWW!"

Lily grimaced and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning when Lily walked down to the common room to go down for breakfast, she saw James waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers.

"For the lady." said James bowing to her and handing her the flowers.

Lily looked at him, at the flowers and back. Then she walked out the portrait door.

"Oh, tough love in heaven James?" asked Sirius raising his eyebrows.

"Be quiet for once and let him be miserable by himself for once." said Remus coming down the stairs behind Sirius.

James took the flowers and dropped them in the fire.

_What is it that will make her like me? Flowers don't work, and then what will. Maybe if I continue to bug her she caves in…_

"Let's go down to the Great Hall…I'm hungry." said James sighing.

And so they trooped downstairs Sirius leading the way moaning about how hungry he was and how Marlene was so pretty.

First class of the day after breakfast was Potions with Slughorn and the Slytherin's.

They had to make the Draught of Living Death and according to Slughorn the best one will win a small bottle of Felix Felicis.

As everyone started to work furiously, seeing as they all wanted Felix Felicis badly, nobody noticed but James that Snape was doing the potion in a slightly different way. James knew (but he wasn't about to go saying it aloud) That Snape was one of the best, next to Lily, potion maker in the class.

So he started copying what Snape as doing.

An hour later as Snape bent over to find what to do next and scribble in his book, James said the spell (Evanesco) pointing it at Snape's cauldron, which made everything disappear.

James quickly went to finish his potion looking innocent and minding his own business.

Snape gasped loudly.

"Yes m'boy?" asked Slughorn, walking over.

"Somebody vanished my potion. Oh dear, dear. Are you sure you didn't say the incantation by accident without realizing it?"

Snape shook his head.

"Well m'boy I'm sorry but I can't help you with that. Most unfortunate, most unfortunate. " he said shaking his head. "The rest of you stop what your doing. We'll see who's is the best.

As Slughorn came around to James' table he looked at Remus' who's was a murky brown, chuckled at Peter's who's was red and scratched his forehead when he saw Sirius' who's was a navy blue.

"Oho! The clear winner! Absolutely superb m'boy! Wonderful! Looks like you have earned Felix Felicis…use it wisely. "said Slughorn chuckling.

"Thank you sir."

Sirius, Remus and Peter gaped at him. James winked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Three hours later at lunch they sat down to eat. Immediately Sirius started bombarding him with questions.

"How did you do? Why didn't you tell me? What are you gonna use it for? Why-"he started , then looked up above James' head and gulped.

Lily glared at James.

"Can I help Madame?"asked James with a silly accent.

Lily smirked. "I know what you did. Don't think I don't know, and if you try to get me to go out with you while your on Felix Felicis it's NOT going to work. My answer will always be no to a date with you."

James got of the seat and went down on one knee and took Lily's hand.

"Will you marry me Evans?"

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Well you said you'll only say no to a date, you never said anything else. So I thought I would- OW!" yelped James holding his cheek.(Lily just slapped him hard across the face).

"What makes you think that would want to marry you if we haven't gone on ONE date and never will? Do you dream that we'll EVER have kids together? 'Cause if you do then your WAY out of your mind!"

James stood up.

"Fine then. Bit be warned life will be hard for you from now on! Just because you said NO to ONE fuckin' date!" with that he tuned and left the Great Hall. Ten seconds later he came back and a grabbed a piece of toast, buttered it and good.


End file.
